


It Started With a Spider; It Ended With an 'Always'

by disney_rox_my_sox



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disney_rox_my_sox/pseuds/disney_rox_my_sox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose needs to crash at Church's place due to construction going on in his apartment. Church agrees because he is all too happy to get the gorgeous blonde past the self-proclaimed best friend stage and into more intimate territory. What will happen once the two are living together and sharing close quarters?</p><p>Smut. Smut will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With a Spider; It Ended With an 'Always'

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of my dearest best friend and beta reader (beta bestie?), thejokeristhethief. Since it was she who introduced me to the wonderful world of gay space marines, she has earned (as discussed) 20% of the blame for what my dirty little mind could come up with.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“What the fuck, Caboose?”

“Well, I am glad you asked, my best friend Church!” Came the excited reply from the 6’4 blonde giant standing in Church’s doorway. 

The guy would have been imposing, blocking out the entire view of the hallway with his massive shoulders and broad chest, except, he was too much like a god damn puppy to ever even be considered the least bit intimidating. Why, even now, Church could see his neighbour was vibrating with the rambunctious joy that was obviously shining out of his face. 

It’s not like it wasn’t a good face; it was. Holy fuck it was. The strong, chiseled jaw made a perfect frame for soft pink lips. They were bordered by deep dimples on either side. He had a straight nose that tipped just lightly up at the end in a way that always made Church contemplate kissing it delicately. He had pale skin that looked soft and satiny stretched over that adorable (shut up, it is adorable and he’s man enough to admit it, if only in his own private thoughts) nose and dimpled cheeks. The thing was, that pale skin could so easily flush pink with excitement - and it often did over the simplest things - in a way that made the gorgeous adonis face warm and approachable. All of this was topped with golden curls that made an appealing swaying mop with every enthusiastic bounce and bobble.

But the real kicker, the thing that always pulled Church in, were the eyes. Michael J. Caboose had the eyes of an angel. And this wasn’t Church waxing shitty poetics, okay. It was a legit comparison. Caboose’s eyes were a bright beacon drawing people in. They were blue, bluer than blue, like the cerulean sky on a summer’s day, and just as warm. It wasn’t just the colour though, that pulled at Church. It was the expressiveness in them. The way they shone with whatever emotion their owner was feeling. And even though the blonde was only three years younger than Church was, the way those eyes emitted such refreshing innocence and genuine affection for everything they saw made the older man feel young at heart as well.

Those eyes were shining exuberantly at Church right now, pulling him out of his admiration of the blonde’s face. Oh shit, he totally had not been paying attention to a word the guy had been saying. He shook his head and cleared his suddenly dry throat a little roughly. “Huh … wha- … ahh?” Was the best he could do.

Caboose just tilted his head a little to the left, looking down fondly at his dark haired best friend. “Are you okay, Church?”

“Uh, ya. Sure. Of course.” He spluttered. And dear god, please let him not sound like a total fucking idiot. “I ... uh … just got a little sidetracked by something … is all.”

And suddenly everything was alright again. Caboose straightened his head and nodded sagely, as if this made perfect sense. “Ya, I get that. Sometimes I am thinking about something and then I will think about another something, and then I forget what that first something was … Sometimes I think it is easier to just think of only one something at a time.”

“Riiight.” Church drawled, drawing out the vowel. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. Though he was damn good looking, sometimes Caboose was a complete moron, and it was this fact that often grated on Church’s admittedly short fuse. Obviously he was stuck on the guy, but the big idiot never noticed; he just kept talking about being best friends. Which was cool, don’t get him wrong. He thought of Caboose as a good friend, but he wanted something more, too. Had wanted more since he had seen the guy move into the apartment across the hall from him nearly two months ago. He just couldn’t stop himself from being slightly put out every time Caboose friend-zoned him.

“Right!” Caboose agreed in his default chipper voice, completely missing the other’s tone and the facial expression that clearly questioned his mental faculties. He was smiling so broadly because his best friend Church had agreed with his advice.

Caboose just stood there, smiling brightly at Church. The other man huffed out a slightly exasperated sigh. He ran his hand through his black messy hair, thinking idly that he’d need to get it trimmed. The thick mop reached the lobes of his ears in straight tufts. Pushing it out of his eyes, the shorter man allowed his gaze to peruse the length of his very attractive and very fit neighbour. 

Which brought his attention to the two duffle bags piled at his feet, topped with a pillow like some cherry on a sundae. Recalling that this sight is what had prompted his initial query, Church vowed to listen to the answer this time as he reposed the question. “What the fuck, Caboose?”

“Well, I am glad you asked, my best friend Church!” Caboose started his speil all over again. “You see, it all started last week. Do you remember when I came to your house in the middle of the night, and you were all grumpy because it was the middle of the night, and I was standing in my boxers in the middle of the hallway, and you said I was a moron and would get arrested for standing in the middle of the hallway in my boxers, and I said you were also standing in your doorway in your boxers, and you said it wasn’t the same thing, and I -”

“Oh my god, Caboose! I get it. I remember the fucking night.” He also remembered after he had sent Caboose home, he had needed to rub one off immediately. Added to that, the sight of Caboose in his oddly arousing superman boxers and no shirt had kept him up - in both meanings of the term - until morning. Remembering now had him getting hard again, and his voice stressed to match the tightening in his jeans. “What’s the fucking point of this stroll down memory lane?”

“Well, you wouldn’t let me explain that night. You see, there was a spider …” and Caboose’s voice kind of quivered on the word as he slightly lowered the volume, as though speaking too loudly of the eight-legged creatures could bring them crawling out of the woodwork. “I saw it skittering across the floor into the bathroom. I wanted you to come over and kill it because it was a big spider and some people are maybe, kind of scared of spiders sometimes, when they are big and move with their creepy legs…”

Church listened to Caboose not actually confess that he was scared of spiders - which was fucking weird because the guy was huge, but it also kind of made sense because he was really sensitive and was just a child at heart so… whatever. He began to wonder what this had to do with Caboose packing his bags a week later. There is no way the giant softie was considering moving out of his apartment because he saw a spider over a week ago. No one was stupid enou- He paused his thought. Ya, the moron in front of him still going on about how creepy spiders were was definitely idiotic enough to think about moving because he was scared of his apartment spider. 

But that didn’t make sense. If Caboose were leaving - and Church loathed to even think about not seeing the gorgeous blonde across the hall from him every day - he would have way more stuff. He knew because the adorable idiot had somehow conned Church into helping move all his numerable boxes into the apartment that first day. After which, the act had earned Church the title of Caboose’s all time bestest friend forever. But Church knew that trying to figure out Caboose’s reasoning was only going to give him a bigger headache than he already had started. He decided to cut in on the rambling tirade against spiders and get his friend back on target.

“Alright man, ya. Spiders are creepy as shit. So why do you have two duffle bags and your pillow in my front door?”

“Right. Well, after you sent me back home, I couldn’t sleep knowing there was a really big spider loose somewhere in my apartment. So I decided to be brave and thought ‘what would my best friend Church do?’” Church just cringed slightly, knowing that whatever Caboose had decided to do was nothing that he himself would ever consider doing. Ever. Caboose just continued proudly with his recitation of his attempt to emulate his hero’s bravery. “I put on my armour and went on a spider hunting quest!”

Church ignored Caboose’s sudden superhero pose for now and focused on the other man’s comment. “Armour?”

“My Iron Man armour, silly Church. Remember I told you I went as Iron Man last year for Halloween.”

Frankly, Caboose had told Church a lot of things. In fact, Church thinks Caboose had divulged his entire life story to him within the first week of meeting each other. His reasoning being that bestest friends need to know everything about each other. Church was a little unnerved by how much random information he knew about the man across from him, and while he couldn’t say that some of his more spastic quirks didn’t annoy the shit out of him, Church did genuinely like the man as a whole. And it wasn’t just about looks. Church sometimes thought he was on his way to being deeply in … Like (with a capital “L”) with Caboose. Even if talking to him generally resulted in Church wanting to bang his head against a wall.

“Okay. You were in your Iron Man costume armour in the middle of the night hunting for a spider because you think that is what I would have done?” Church restates the story thus far.

“Right.” The blonde agrees proudly.

“So, what happened?”

At this question, the younger man bowed his head, his curling gold locks not masking the faintly pink tinge of embarrassment that flushed across his cheeks. And, despite the story, Church took a moment to appreciate the image, to indulge in a small fantasy about what else might cause that rush of blood to the face, a look of want to appear in deep blue, lust-filled eyes. He shook his head again, gave some assenting grunt to let the blonde know it was okay to answer his question.

“I… maybe ... sort of … through no fault of my own … might have accidentally …” Caboose tarried, then finished the rest in a single rush of breath, “went to squish the spider but fell into the wall and broke it.”

Church couldn’t really say he was surprised. After all, the guy was huge, and easily excitable. The term ‘bull in a china shop’ readily came to mind. Though he had to admit, he got a kick out of imagining the big goof decked out in Iron Man gear going after a scurrying little spider and breaking a ton of shit in the process. Of course, he wouldn’t laugh out loud just yet, because the way Caboose was looking at him so timidly showed just how hurt the big guy would be if he thought the older man was laughing at him. Instead, Church pulled in his amusement and smiled fondly at the sheepish blonde.

“Well, it’s alright. It was just an accident. And you did get the spider after all.”

Those words seemed to restore Caboose to his usual self. Hearing praise from his best friend set the hero-worship back onto the young man’s expressive face and made his tone sound deeply of adoration. “Ya. I did!”

Knowing it was important to get to the rest of the story before Caboose could get into a play by play of the entire event - which could easily derail the entire conversation to a point that would be irrecoverable even for Church - the dark haired man probed with a few questions.

“So, the wall was broken, which means repairs?”

Caboose nodded vigorously. Before he could get started on another tangent, though, Church continued with his simple yes or no questions.

“That was a week ago. Have the repairs started?”

Again, a curly blonde nod.

Church was a little surprised by the answer. He hadn’t heard any sounds of construction. Then again, the apartments - though older - were really well-built. Soundproofing had been a mandatory factor on Church’s wishlist when he was looking to buy a place of his own. The sturdy building and thick walls meant that sound wouldn’t really travel. He had also lucked out and had gotten a top floor apartment. Added to his luck, the top floor only had two suites, one on either side of the hallway. He had no one above him. He couldn’t hear anyone below him. And the apartment across from him was separated by his wall, the hallway, and the other apartment’s wall. So, all in all, he really shouldn’t have been surprised that he hadn’t heard any hammers or other tool sounds.

But that didn’t mean that Caboose couldn’t hear them. After all, it was his place. Church knew he would hate to live in a construction zone. Having strangers in his space annoyed the hell out of him. That’s one of the reasons he worked from home. As a computer programmer and software developer, he could write his codes in the peace of his own home office and not have to worry about being boxed in a cubicle or office while being surrounded by other strange cubicles or offices. He was really starting to feel sorry for his friend, and he had a tiny niggling suspicion about where this conversation was heading. He would be lying if he said the prospect didn’t set some very arousing tingling sensations off in him. Still, he would allow Caboose to play this out. He didn’t want to get his hopes too high in case it wasn’t going where he thought. It could be Caboose was going to stay somewhere else while construction was going on, and he just wanted to leave notice with Church about where he would be staying.

“So, how is construction going?” He tried to ask nonchalantly.

“Well…” Caboose started. He began to scratch his head, a sure sign that he was a little confused. “I don’t really know much about building and things like that. But the construction people are really nice, even though they don’t want to let me see their tools anymore for some reason.”

Church felt a shiver and didn’t really want to imagine what Caboose ‘bull in a china shop’ did to cause the contractors to ban him from looking at (aka playing with) their tools. Before his mind could picture the accident prone young man causing all sorts of mischief with the tools, Caboose continued.

“They said there was some rot n’ stuff, so they had to open the walls…” More head scratching, and good god, Church wanted to be the one running his fingers through the silky blonde tresses. “I guess they found something called mentos in the wall, but I don’t know why someone would use breath mints to wrap pipes with.”

“Wait. What?”

“The construction man said there was mentos in the wall, and that sometimes a long time ago they used it to build and to wrap up plumbing pipes.” Caboose explained confidently.

“Asbestos?” Church corrected.

“Bless you.”

“No, Caboose. That wasn’t-” Church shook his head. “Never mind. So the contractors said there was asbestos in the wall, and you can’t stay in your apartment while the construction is going on?”

Caboose gave an amazed gasp. “How did you know that, Church?! Did you used to work construction too? Wait a minute,” he exclaimed, as though inspiration were donning, “you don’t use mentos to build your computers, do you Church? The construction man said it is very bad for you. I can’t let my bestest-friend-ever work with dangerous things. It is not okay.”

Church face palmed. Actually face palmed. What the fuck? He didn’t even know where to begin correcting that sentence. He wanted to start with the fact that he didn’t build fucking computers, but he had already gone down the route of trying to explain exactly what his job was. And the simpleminded oaf had not understood a word of it. But since Caboose was watching him expectantly with a look of such serious concern, Church put the blonde’s misconceptions aside as a lost cause.. He slowly slid his hand down his face in an exasperated motion before rolling his eyes and replying to his moronic friend.

“No, Caboose. I do not use asbestos to build my computers.”

The blonde was immediately beaming relief at him again. “Oh, good. I did not want to be worried for my bestest friend.”

Church grit his teeth through the best friend comment - he should just take heart that Caboose cared so much for him to be concerned about him - and got right to the point. “Where are you staying?”

That beaming smile just grew brighter until it was damn near blinding, and Church could admit his breath caught in his throat a little at the sight. His chest squeezed uncomfortably tight at the beautiful man before him.

“Well, I am glad you asked, my best friend Church!” Came the happy reply for the third time since Church opened his door.

“For fuck’s sake,” was Church’s grumpy response. Inside though, he was trying desperately not to laugh out loud at his friend’s goofy grin. Actually, in all honesty, he was trying with all his might not to grab the much bigger man by the shirt front and drag him into the apartment. Preferably directly to the bedroom and down on his big, roomy bed.

Caboose was oblivious to his friend’s salacious thoughts. He even ignored the gruff response his friend had uttered, because, despite cursing, Church had reached down to pick up one of Caboose’s duffle bags. The blonde happily reached down to grab his other duffle bag - the one with the pillow on top - and followed his best friend into the apartment and back through to the spare room that Church said would be his. The entire way, Caboose chattered excitedly. “This will be just like a sleep over! We can stay up late, and watch movies, and eat snacks - ooh, and I will make you my best friend specialty waffles!”

Church listened with half an ear while he got his new roommate situated. He placed the duffle he had carried in on the floor by the closet in the spare room. It wasn’t very big - nothing like the size of the master bedroom - but it had a bed, a nightstand, an empty closet, and a waist high dresser with three drawers. The window faced the wooded park out behind the apartment building, and Church heard Caboose gasp and exclaim over the people he could see and the birds he could hear. He had a big blonde duckling follow him as he went to the hall closet to get fresh linen for the bed and towels for his friend to use when he showered.

“So, the apartment is pretty much exactly like yours, only opposite.” Church started. It’s not like Caboose had never been to his place before. Having designated himself as Church’s best friend, the young man frequented this apartment as much as his own. Still, Church felt the need to be a good host and provide ‘the tour’. They ended up in the living room while Church talked. “You know that the room you are in is technically an office, but I like my work set up in my room, so … ya. Anyway, that means that we will have to share the ensuite bathroom. So, we’ll have to set up a schedule for like bath times and showering and stuff.”

Caboose just smiled. “Oh, I do not mind sharing with you, Church. You are my best friend. I can share a shower with you.” He said in complete innocence.

Church didn’t feel innocent hearing that comment. And his thoughts were decidedly not innocent when he thought about sharing a shower with Caboose. He imagined stepping into the shower behind his friend. How that man would be unaware of just how enticing he looked soaking under the spray - a blonde god, Apollo, glistening in the steamy heat. Church would wrap his arms around the taller man from behind, his forehead would nestle just perfectly in between those broad shoulder blades. Caboose would chuckle deeply when Church grabbed the soap from his now limp hands. Would murmur pleasure when the older man urged him to brace his hands against the shower wall as he started lathering his body with the satiny soap. Long, slow strokes over taut muscles. Gentle, barely there presses over pebbled nipples. All the while, Church would press kisses into that firm back. He would nibble and lick to his heart’s content until he pulled deep moans from the object of his ardent attentions. 

Even now, standing in the hall, Church could practically feel the vibrations of those groans that would start in the blonde’s chest and reverberate through his back onto Church’s questing lips.

Fuck.

His voice was much rougher than he meant it to be when he spoke again. He hoped Caboose would not notice. He hoped Caboose would also not notice the now painful bulge in the front of his jeans. “Ya .. right … good thing, buddy.” He cleared his throat a couple times. “Look … ah. You can get settled, right. I mean, you’ve been here before. You know how to work the tv, and dvd player, how to set up the xbox. And the written instructions are all still in the cabinet of the tv stand,” he continued, thinking about how he had decided to write everything down after showing Caboose for the fourth time - in one afternoon - how it all worked.

“Oh, good!” Caboose interrupted. “Because I may have forgotten again how to work everything and what buttons to push and what ones not to push.”

“Right. Yes. You’ve got this.” Church rushed distractedly. Standing so near to Caboose, smelling the simple sweet scent of soap and the new, enticing scent of sawdust - from the demo going on at his place - was making it imperative that Church do something to remedy his discomfort. “So listen, I need to go take a shower now. I was about to do that when you knocked. And now I really need to do that,“ he tried not to stress the words too much.

“Okay, Church. I will sit right here and wait for you to come to me.” The blonde giant sat on the couch and pulled a comic book from the back pocket of his jeans. He had absolutely no idea of the effect his innocent statements were having on his best friend.

“Oh, fuck.” Church rasped out at the way his mind took those words, and he made a dash for his bedroom door, slamming it shut in his rush.

He stripped hurriedly on his way to the bathroom. Each time his hands grazed against the newly revealed patches of naked skin, the sensation sizzled straight to his groin. It wasn’t exactly his hands he wanted to be responsible for sending the pleasurable signals shooting up his spine. And the thought of those ‘other’ hands was enough to have precum leaking out of the tip of his hard on. Church slammed the bathroom door closed behind him - normally he didn’t bother, but it was just one more barrier to stop the sounds he knows he’s going to be making from reaching Caboose’s ears - and yanked the shower on full blast. He couldn’t even wait for the temperature to reach the perfect heat. He stepped into the spray where he had shortly ago imagined taking Caboose, and let his mind finish the fantasy as he stroked himself firmly and quickly. He made a fist with his remaining hand and bit the knuckle in an attempt to muffle some of his groans as he got closer. And, really, being so churned up already, Church didn’t last long at all before he was spurting hot and sticky onto his hand, stomach, and even on the ceramic tiles.

Leaning back against the shower wall, he locked his knees to prevent his watery legs from buckling. He slowed his strokes so he was firmly milking the last of his cum from his cock. His breathing was heavy, but slowing, too, and he waited for his thunderous heartbeat to return to normal. That had been the most intense self-administered orgasm he had had since he first started learning how to touch himself when he was a preteen. And it was all thanks to just thinking about what he wanted to do with his Caboose.

Just imagine what it would feel like when you actually get to do what you are thinking about, whispered a voice in his head.

When that thought sparked renewed interest in his finally subdued cock, Church grimaced. He banished that notion from his mind for now (an incredibly difficult task) and focused on washing himself and the shower wall off. Then he went about his usual shower - because he hadn’t lied about that, he really had been about to have a shower when he heard a knock on his door. After he was done, and thoughts of Caboose still plagued him throughout his shower, making him semi-hard again, Church did the only thing he could think of - he turned the spray on cold.

As he was drying off, he couldn’t help but think over his decision. He never knew that having his friend - the man he desperately wanted - actually living here would be a problem. But it was already affecting his ability to control his body. And it had only been less than an hour. How long would it be before his control snapped and he did something that might ruin his friendship with Caboose in an irreparable way?

Having dressed and emerged more solemnly from his room, Church saw Caboose sitting on the couch, right where he said he would be. The blonde head lifted up from his comic book and grinned brightly at his friend. “Did you have a good shower, Church?”

The dark hair nodded affirmatively, but otherwise gave no additional attention to the other man. Caboose didn’t seem to need it. “Oh, good. Do you normally shower in the later morning, Church?”

Again, the dark hair nodded, this time from his position on the couch, where he had sat on the end opposite from Caboose. And again, Caboose took this nonverbal cue as assent to continue talking. “Oh, good. Because I like to shower at night, before I go to bed. Is this a good time to shower, Church? I do not want to disturb you if you are sleeping or working.”

Finally, Church gave his full attention. “That’ll be fine, Caboose. I’m sure you won’t disturb me.”

“And I want to thank you for letting me stay with you until the construction is done at my place. I promise I won’t annoy you. Okay, Church? I swear-”

“You’re annoying me now, Caboose!” Exploded Church, and he watched the bright blue angel lights fade and go glassy with tears. The dimples disappeared and instead of being flushed with warmth, the cheeks paled with distress. Those broad shoulders slumped as the big man shrunk in on himself in dejection. “Fuck … no. I didn’t mean -”

“It’s okay, Church.” Interrupted the somber voice. “I should not have imposed.”

And Church wanted to hang himself. He hated that he had kicked his friend down like that. Caboose was being his usual friendly self, was actually being really considerate about making sure to give Church his space while he stayed at his place. And what had Church gone and done? Snapped like his usually surly, asshat self. He was so concerned that he would make an unwanted move on Caboose that he had allowed it to put him in a bad mood. Then he had gone and taken that mood out on the one person who didn’t deserve it - could never deserve it.

“No, Caboose. It’s not okay.” When Caboose wouldn’t look up at him, Church sighed and scooted across the couch to be closer to the man. “C’mon buddy, I want to look at you when I apologise.” This at least got Caboose to look at him, even if everything about the guy said defeat. “That was a dick move on my part, man. I’m not angry at you. You are not imposing. You are not annoying. I invited you to stay with me. I was just being an ass and I took it out on you because … well, because you were here, I guess. But that was not cool. At all.”

Finally Church could see Caboose start to lighten. The shoulders straightened a little, the colour returned to his cheeks, and the tears receded. He wasn’t all the way back yet, though. “I’m sorry. I said something mean and untrue. I know I’m an ass, and I’m okay with that. But I never want to be responsible for being an ass that hurts you. So, I’m sorry.”

At last, a hint of dimples reappeared as Caboose’s lips turned up slightly - not quite a smile yet. Still, it was something. However, his voice was more serious than Church had heard, quiet and earnest. “You have to be honest with me, Church. Is it alright that I stay here?”

“Let me ask you something, Caboose.” Church redirected the question. “Am I still your best friend?”

Those sapphire orbs went wide and round. “Of course you are, Church. You’re my best friend in the whole world forever.”

Though Church would swear it wasn’t there, a blush of pleasure bloomed across his face. “Well, there you go, buddy. Who wouldn’t want their best friend to stay at their place for an awesome sleepover extravaganza?”

This is what had been missing. The clouds pulled back from the fair face and the sun shone out of every pore. The blue eyes danced with joy and the smile flashed wide, deepening the dimples. Church didn’t know if the change was from calling Caboose his best friend, or from the promise of an ‘extravaganza’ - knowing the childlike blonde, it could be either - but he didn’t really care. His Caboose was back, and he’d make sure he kept his jackass comments to himself - or, at least, not direct them at Caboose.

“What do you say we get this party started with watching a movie? You pick.”

“Oh, this is awesome, Church!” Exclaimed the once again chipper blond. “I get to have a sleepover extravaganza with my best friend Church, and I get to pick the first movie we watch! This day cannot get any better!”

When the blonde had finally picked a movie, he refused to let Church see the cover or the disc as he popped it in the player. Instead, he sat next to his friend on the couch and vibrated excitedly. He giggled happily and turned his head to watch for the dawning look of recognition to come. It didn’t until the first notes of African tribal music startled a jolt out of the older man.

“Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba…”

“The Lion King?” Church looked at Caboose.

“Yes!” Caboose crowed with pleasure. He looked sunnily down at the man next to him.

Church could do nothing but shake his head a little and smile back. “Good choice,” he murmured. And he leaned back against the couch cushions to watch the movie.

Caboose’s broad shoulders scrunched in pleasure. Then he too leaned back against the couch cushions to watch. Only, he scooted down and to the side a bit, so his head could rest on Church’s shoulder. And Church just let him.

Throughout the day they watched various movies. They switched it up between animation, action, comedy - they started to watch a horror movie but Church had seen that they needed to change it out after the first twenty minutes and had resolutely declared no more scary movies. In between movies they took a frisbee out to the park, grabbed a couple hot dogs for lunch. Since Caboose was adamant about making his waffles, they went to the store to buy supplies, and ended up getting chips and candy for the movies to come. They ordered a pizza for supper that night, and it sat on the coffee table in front of them with their collection of snacks and drinks while the two men sat on the pillows and cushions they had piled on the floor in front of the couch.

At some point late in the evening, Church remembered he needed to check his email for work. He got his laptop from his room and put it on his lap. Caboose paused the movie.

“Oh, you don’t need to do that, buddy. I just need to quickly check my email for work.” Assured Church.

“That’s okay, Church.” Came the simple reply. “Now would be a good time for me to use the washroom.”

The tall blonde stood up to his full height and wandered off. Church returned his dark head to his screen before Caboose had even left the room. He would just check his email, and then he would be done by the time his friend returned from going to the bathroom. After finishing, he set his laptop to the side and waited for Caboose. Five minutes went by and the blonde never returned. Church got up and put the empty pizza box in the garbage, then returned to the living room. After ten minutes, Church started to get a little worried. His bedroom door was shut, though, and he didn’t want to go in there in case Caboose hadn’t shut the bathroom door also - walking in on him on the toilet would just be fucking awkward. Instead, he picked up his phone and started fiddling around but he only lasted for thirty seconds before he set it down again.

He couldn’t stop wondering about Caboose. Had he done something or said something to upset the sensitive guy. He didn’t think he had. But maybe getting his laptop made Caboose think he wasn’t interested in the movie. Or maybe he got the impression that Church didn’t want to watch any movies with him, and that he had hurt the younger man's feelings again. Maybe he’s crying in the bathroom right now because he didn’t want to show how upset he was.

The more he thought about it, the worse he felt. His mind conjured up images of a broken, dejected Caboose, like he’d been this morning. He became steadily and steadily uneasier. He was sure now that is exactly what was going on. He needed to go apologize, convince Caboose that he really was having fun spending time with him - and that wasn’t a lie, this day had been awesome - and promise that he would not check his email during movie time again. Sure his plan would work, Church rushed up and through the bedroom door.

Just then, Caboose stepped out of the bathroom, stopping Church in his tracks. Steam seeped slowly out of the darkened doorway behind the massive blonde, who appeared only more massive because of his bare chest. Completely bare. Naked. Church knew the younger man was ripped, but seeing those broad shoulders, the firm muscles of his upper arms, the taut strength of pecs and abs was far more than his imagination had ever pictured. The smooth pale skin stretched over that muscular expanse was flushed pink from the heat of the shower and was dotted with perfect gem-like droplets of water. Little curls of steam rose seductively off the delicious looking skin. Church let his eyes travel from the cords in the neck - where he wanted nothing more than to nibble and bite - to the fair but glorious happy trail that started just below Caboose’s navel and disappeared beneath the dark blue towel tied around his slim hips.

Church licked his lips. What would it be like to kiss him? Where would he kiss him? Seeing the blonde hair that currently held his attention to the adonis’s torso, Church thought he might like to start there. What would Caboose do if he were to nose along that line? How would he react if Church were to nip and bite each of the hip bones? Which sounds would he hear if he were to slip his tongue into the man’s sensitive belly button - moans, gasps, sighs?

And that moment that Church feared - where his control snapped - finally came. Not giving himself time to think, nor Caboose time to react, he walked over to his friend and pulled his head down for a deep and fevered kiss. He wrapped his hands around the taller man’s neck, one hand flat against his nape to feel naked skin, the other curling and tugging insistently at the slick blonde tendrils at the base of his neck. Using this grip, he angled his head so he could press his lips firmly against the lush pink lips he had been craving for months. He used his teeth to nip at them, causing a gasp, and then determinedly took advantage of the opportunity presented. He swept his tongue inside Caboose’s mouth, tasting warmth and sweet and mint toothpaste. He rubbed against the other’s tongue, trying to permanently implant those tastes in his mind, in case he never got the chance to again.

Finally, he pulled away. Snapping back to reality immediately. Caboose just stood there, eyes saucer wide. Church sighed. “I get it, I do. You’re not into this, into me. It’s fine. I just, lost my head for a minute there. Sorry buddy. Let’s just go back to being friends-”

This time it was Caboose who stepped forward. Caboose who wrapped his hands around Church’s face. Caboose who stopped Church’s words by pressing his lips firmly onto his friend’s.

This kiss was even hotter than the first. Church didn’t know what Caboose was thinking, but he’d find out later. He greedily opened his lips when he felt Caboose slide his tongue along the seam of his mouth. He rubbed his tongue eagerly with the one that intruded into his mouth. Each man learned the inner secrets of the other, exploring, inciting, soothing. Until they finally broke apart for air.

Church gasped, caressing his fingers through the blonde tangle of hair he didn’t quite remember reaching for. Caboose soothed his thumbs along Church’s cheeks, his nose, his eyelids. He never stilled his massive hands, even as he broke into a huge grin. Even as he opened his mouth to explain. “Church is my best friend. I care for Church more than anyone else in the whole world. I feel best when I am with Church. Why wouldn’t I want to touch Church and have Church touch me?”

The other man let his dark head rest for a moment on the taller man’s chest. “I don’t just want to be your friend, though, Caboose.” He admitted almost guiltily. “I want more from you, from us.”

He felt lips press softly into his hair, a jaw nuzzle along the top of his head. “I can still be best friends with you, Church, and give you more.”

Dark eyes finally looked up into blue. “Do you mean it? Is this what you want? You have to want it, too - want me, too - for this to work.”

And when Caboose replied, his voice was sure and steady and deep. “I want to be with Church, always.”

These were the words Church was dying to hear. It wasn’t just that Caboose wanted him. It wasn’t just that Caboose was willing to make things physical. It was that these words finally nudged the older man’s heart past ‘Like’ and tumbling near the edge of ‘love’.

Ecstatic, Church grasped his large hands onto the slender, towel-covered hips in front of him. He let his thumbs dip into the creases of the deep ‘V’ where thigh met waist. There was no way he was going to rush this. He had spent many nights thinking about just how he wanted to take the blonde, and now that he had the chance, he was determined to live out a few of his fantasies.

He smiled up into the sunny face peering down at him. Caboose’s eyes were half-closed slits, the piercing blue no more than slivers of intense colour. He was obviously enjoying Church’s petting thumbs. Every now and then, a small purring sound would whisper through his throat, and Church was intrigued by how sensitive his partner was to these simple yet intimate caresses. This was definitely an area that required more attention.

With this thought, Church lightly pulled on the hips he held, gently guiding the bigger man towards his bed. Strangely, the normally hyper energy that kept Caboose constantly revving was on a lull. Church was thrilled with the quiet power he seemed to have, never guessing that he could quiet his bubbling friend with such light and easy contact. Pushing the taller man down to the bed, Church urged him to lay on his back and sat beside him. The sight of Caboose proved to be a feast Church could not ignore.

He started at the top. Keeping his thumbs tracing lightly along the lines of Caboose’s hips, Church set about using his lips to explore the younger man spread out before him. He pressed his closed lips to the center of the man’s forehead - a gentle gesture of affection. It was one that had a smile slipping onto the fair face. Unable to resist, Church then pressed his lips to the dimples that were revealed, even used his tongue to taste one, which caused Caboose to gasp and sent a jolt straight to Church’s groin. 

Keeping things light, he continued nibbling and kissing into the corner of Caboose’s soft lips. That man tried to grab onto Church, to press his mouth more firmly to his for a proper kiss, but the dark haired man just made soothing murmurs and continued up along Caboose’s strong jaw. A little annoyed rumble emitted from the blonde’s throat, but it quickly turned to rumbles of pleasure when Church reached his ear. The sucking and nibbling on his sensitive ear lobe caused Caboose to spear his hands through the dark hair and tilt his head to the side to give his very skilled lover better access.

Church couldn’t help but grin into the skin on the bared throat before him as he moved down. Here was one chance to indulge in a fantasy he had been imagining for a very long time. Where before Church had used only the barest pressure on his journey of the man’s face, just lightly grazing, now he brought his teeth into play. He nipped sharply at the corded muscles that pulsed under his lips. This caused Caboose to jolt, but before he could utter a gasp of protest, Church quickly soothed the sting with a gentle kitten lick of his tongue and an enticing blow of cool breath over the moist spot. 

Caboose settled into shivers of pleasure as goosebumps tingled along his arms and spine while Church continued to play at his neck. He let out another faint sound of disappointment as he felt Church leave his sensitive throat. He really liked what Church had been doing to him. He would be happy if his best friend continued to suck on his neck and caress his thumbs along his hip bones forever. But it seemed Church had other ideas. And after feeling lips on his chest, aiming steadily for his nipples, Caboose decided that Church really was so smart after all; it was probably wise to follow where the older man led.

Church laved his tongue over the hard, dark nubs on Caboose’s pecs. He didn’t think his lover was exactly aware of what he was doing, but Church decided he could just enjoy the benefits of having those long fingers massage along his scalp. It was interesting really, to see how Caboose’s grip in his hair changed depending on what he did. When Church licked teasingly around the nubs, Caboose’s fingers rubbed through his hair. When he pulled his tongue flat across the hardened skin, those fingers clenched. After suckling, they twisted in express delight. But the best response Church elicited was when he captured the nipple between his teeth and rubbed his tongue along the tip. Caboose tugged viciously at his hair and groaned loudly and obscenely in a way that made Church immediately picture the blonde open beneath him and grinding down greedily on his cock.

“Holy, fuck!” He gasped into the broad chest he was worshipping.

“Oh, god, Church… please … I need-” Caboose panted out.

Church soothed. He released the nipple, pressed soft kisses down the sternum and cooed to his lover. “It’s okay, buddy. I’ve got you. Just let me enjoy you for a little while. C’mon big guy, can you stay with me for a bit, then I’ll give you anything you want?”

“Yes! Oh yes, Church! I will stay with you. But I need you to touch me, Church.” And Church saw those deep blue eyes turned darker with lust and pleading.

“Of course, buddy.” Church said, finally bringing his hands into play.

He flattened them and spread his fingers wide. In one firm stroke, he pressed along the naked torso from waist to shoulders and down again. He couldn’t stop himself from giving the over-sensitive nipples a tweak on his way back down. The way Caboose bit his lip to stifle his gasp at the torment was perfect. He let his fingers shape the muscles of Caboose’s six pack, reveling in the way the firm abs trembled needily under his touch. He stopped at the edge of the towel.

“I think it’s time we lost this, don’t you think?” Church couldn’t keep the growl out of his voice. And why should he? For the past ten minutes, Church has done a magnificent job of keeping his attention off of the bulge tenting the soft fabric. He wanted time to explore the rest of Caboose’s body. Now, though, he was impatient.

He tugged the towel away, watching the freed member promptly spring hard and fast to point up towards Caboose’s stomach. Precum had already gathered in the slit. The skin was pulled taut over the probably aching flesh. Church couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward and ran his tongue firmly from base to tip in one, long strip.

The reaction was immediate. Caboose arched his back off the bed. His hands clenched desperately in the sheets. He cried out a long “ahh!” as his eyes squeezed tightly closed. That was a sight to see. So Church repeated the motion, and got the same response again.

“I don’t think I can last as long as I’d hoped to with the way you’re writhing on my bedsheets.” Church gritted out.

“Please, Church! Please!” And Caboose suddenly bolted up. He pressed fevered kisses to Church’s lips, his own teeth nipping now. His long limbs wrapped around the man who had been leading thus far, tugging frustratedly at clothing. “You wear… too much … I can’t get this… off.”

Church was more than happy to help. It seemed that Caboose had finally gotten past the lay-back-and-enjoy stage, and was now a very active participant. His exuberant nature revealed itself in the way he never stayed in one place for long. He was sucking on Church’s bottom lip, only to quickly move to fast peppering kisses all over the other man’s face. Then he started tugging his teeth on the bottom of Church’s ear, but as soon as he managed to push up Church’s henley, he dived down to feast with tongue and teeth and lips on patches of revealed torso.

“Holy shit! Fuck! Let me-”

“Take it off, Church! I don’t see why you have to wear so many stupid clothes. They are stupid and I do not like them on you anymore!” An ardent Caboose decreed.

Finally Church and Caboose - though the latter’s vigorous attentions delayed the process more than helped - managed to get Church completely naked. The eager blonde immediately sprang forward, pushing Church onto his back. The smaller man was shocked by how much the impact had knocked the breath out of him. Or it could have been the fact that, as soon as Caboose had gotten him flat, the blonde head went directly for the erection between his lover’s legs. Church’s eyes widened in pleasure at the feel of Caboose’s warm mouth engulfing his cock. The lips kept pressing inexorably down until Church thought he felt the back of the blonde’s throat. Then Caboose did something where he pressed his tongue firmly along the underside of his cock while sucking wetly, and Church swore he saw stars.

He had to see this. He propped himself up on his elbows. Using one arm to brace his weight, he dragged his other hand through the golden curls that were hampering his view. Finally he saw Caboose’s lush pink lips haloed near the base of his cock. And when those blue eyes looked up at him from between his thighs, Church knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He was right, too. Because the minute Caboose used one hand to start massaging his heavy sac while his mouth worked up and down his shaft, Church’s hips were pistoning in lightning thrusts.

“Fuck! Caboose!” He had time to cry, before he exploded into Caboose’s mouth.

He barely registered Caboose’s actions. He was so sensitized that he could only just recognise the slowing pace of Caboose’s mouth, the easing off of the suctioning pressure. The hand that had been tumbling his balls moved to milk the last of Church’s cum out of his softening cock. 

And Caboose had swallowed it all. He finally pulled away from his feast with a loud pop and a devilishly proud gleam in his eyes.

“I told you,” the blonde stated simply, “Church is my best friend. And it is important to take good care of your best friend.”

Having caught his breath and regulated his heartbeat back to normal, Church returned with a salacious grin of his own, “well, then, best friend. Let’s get you ‘taken care of.’”

He leaned forward, pressing his chest firmly to Caboose’s sweaty center, kneeling up on the bed with him. He kissed him hard, delving his tongue into the recesses of that warm mouth, tasting the sweetness of Caboose and the saltiness of his own essence. While he had the bigger man distracted with the tongue-plumbing kiss, he reached his hand between their bodies to grasp at Caboose’s hardness. Using the wetness that had already leaked from the tip as lubricant, he pumped up and down in sure strokes. He made sure to press the heel of his hand along the pulsing vein on the underside of his lover’s cock to add extra stimulation. When he had Caboose panting heavily into the kiss, he added to it all by ending every stroke with slipping his thumb over and into the slit at the tip. This motion took only a few pumps before Caboose was screaming in completion while Church swallowed the sounds hungrily.

They fell back on the bed. Church going first on his back, Caboose came down on top of him and to the side. Church didn’t even care that they weren’t cleaned off yet. Caboose still had a sticky mess on his stomach, and Church had a sticky mess on his hand. But it didn’t matter. He had a blonde head resting on his shoulder - as easy as it had been resting there when watching movies. Church was too content to move. Eventually, though interruption came from the expected place.

“Church, I am all sticky.”

Church didn’t open his eyes. He just snugged his arm a little tighter around the bigger man’s shoulders.

“You’re hand is all sticky, too, Church.”

A tired sigh.

“I thought this was very nice. Didn’t you, Church?”

And there was the faintest hint of doubt creeping into the voice that spurred Church into action. “It was amazing! Honestly Caboose, I-”

“Oh good. You are awake. I thought you were asleep, Church.” Caboose happily interrupted.

“Wait. You’re not upset, or regretting this?” At the sparkle in the blue eyes, dawning understanding reached the dark brown ones. The big oaf had purposely sounded dejected just to get him to talk! He had been played.

“And since you are awake, Church, we can do something about us both being sticky.”

Church just shook his head and chuckled. “Ya, buddy. Let’s have a shower.”

“Silly, Church! I already showered this evening, remember?”

The older man hopped up off the bed. He looked down at his lover sprawled enticingly on the sheets, and he felt renewed interest spark in his groin. “Yes, but I have not showered this evening. And you did say that you did not mind sharing the shower with me, right?”

The fair haired man beamed in delight. “Best friends do not mind sharing at all, Church.”

Church smirked devilishly. “Well, I’ve got a few fantasies I would like to share with you, if you’re willing stay a while with me?” And his voice softened at the end, tacking on the question because he really wanted it to be Caboose’s choice, too.

The tall man stood to his full height. He walked to stand right in front of the dark haired man and looked him directly in the eye. “I want to stay with my Church always. If you want me to stay… that is?”

Church pulled Caboose down into a deep, reverent kiss. And when he finally released the blonde man, his reply whispered softly along the other’s lips. “Always.”


End file.
